On a plane, in a cabin
by biawutnow
Summary: Mello isn't satisfied with just a normal flight to Japan, and he'll be damned if hes going to just stay in his seat the whole time. YAOI: Matt X Mello


**Donno what inspired this. Don't ask. XD**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Matt knew it was coming. He knew it from the second he boarded the plane, took his seat, and tried to keep his attention away from the fidgety blonde. There was no way for him to get out of his dilemma now, no excuses to think of.

"Matt" Mello purred mischievously into Matt's ear, reaching across the small space between them to grab Matt's inner thigh. "You promised..."

"Yeah, I know" Matt responded mechanically, refusing to take his eyes off of the game console that was now shaking in his hands. Of all the ideas they had had, this had been the stupidest.

The two were seated in the first class seats of the most expensive and private airplane Mello could buy tickets for, and while they were clearly attracting the attention of the other passengers, Mello didn't seem to mind. Matt had given him his word that they would be part of the mile high club, and Mello wasn't about to let his friend back down. The flight they were making to Japan was probably the last one they'd ever take, and if Mello was going to take a plunge into hell, he was going to do it in style.

"If you know, then why aren't you _moving_?" Mello asked, his voice becoming slightly darker.

"I'm...just...trying to beat this level...give me another minute" Matt said, his hands now trembling so badly he thought he would drop the PSP to the floor.

Mello gave Matt's thigh a tight squeeze of annoyance as he stood from his seat, pushing aside the food tray and snatching the device out of Matt's hands.

"Matt, get up. Now."

Matt groaned inwardly as a stewardess walked over, the quirky tone in her voice disguising any displeasure she felt at the two breaking procedure.

"Excuse me, sir, but may I ask where you're going? Only one person is allowed up at a time" She said pleasantly, even as she eyed Mello's harsh clothing with caution. Matt realized that his friend probably looked like a terrorist in his leathery get up, and silently hoped the stewardess wasn't in the mood to phone security.

"Terribly sorry to break the rules, ma'am" Mello shot back at her nastily, mimicking her formal way of speaking. "But my friend and I are looking to get _fucked_"

The stewardess didn't flinch at the harsh language, rather, her false smile seemed to broaden.

"Oh, you're looking to get in on the high, then? Right this way, please...we have a room with special accommodations for you"

Matt was shocked at the blatant way the two addressed each other, but he had no time to question either of them as he was yanked upwards from his chair and dragged down the narrow passageway of the plane. His face flushed bright red as he was greeted with whispers and stares from the other passengers, some of whom had no doubt overheard the conversation between Mello and the stewardess.

"In here, please" The stewardess said, gesturing to a room along a side corridor. She opened the door for them, revealing a decent size and comfortably furnished looking room. A circular bed sat along the far side of the wall, and as she flickered on a dim set of lights, Matt noticed a set of drawers to his right.

"Will you be needing any...assistance from the other crew members?" The stewardess asked sweetly, and it was only then that Matt noticed that her shirt seemed almost a little too tight for her.

_'Sweet Bowser'_ Matt thought dimly _'What the hell kind of raunchy plane is this?'_

"No, thanks" Mello replied stiffly, eying her with obvious disinterest.

"If you change your mind, you can always phone someone in later"

She was good at hiding her inner displeasure, and before she left, she added.

"The lube is in the top drawer. Thank you, and have a nice flight"

Mello slammed the door rather forcefully, and Matt winced at the sound. As soon as Mello turned away from the door, his darkened gaze moved towards Matt, and Matt felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. Mello took his time as he slowly approached the redhead, and Matt inadvertently looked out the small, circular window to avoid the pair of penetrating green eyes.

"It looks pretty outside, doesn't it?" Mello asked calmly, observing the night sky with a sober look on his face. "I wouldn't want this artificial light to ruin it..."

Mello reached over, switching the light off, his expression becoming animalistic as he pounced, pushing Matt across the room and onto the bed. Matt barely had time to respond as Mello climbed on top of him, assaulting his mouth with kisses instantaneously. Matt vainly tried to regain some control of the situation, but Mello was already spreading Matt's legs, inserting his knee between them and pushing against the sensitive area. Matt moaned despite himself, his jeans feeling too tight as the blonde continued his assault.

"Mello..." Matt managed to call weakly between kisses, his voice strained with lust.

Mello sensed the pleading tone in Matt's voice, and he grinned wickedly down at his friend. He ignored the sound of Matt's protests as he pulled back, pulling off his leather vest and beginning to work at the strings of his pants. He was too impatient to deal with Matt's awkward fumbling, and the look he shot Matt commanded that Matt begin getting undressed too. As soon as they were both completely stripped of all clothing, Mello hastened to the nearby drawer, cursing himself for not grabbing the lube earlier. He returned immediately, spreading a fair amount of the substance before hitching Matt's legs up on either side of his own hips. Matt inwardly prepared himself for Mello's entrance, but, like always, he completely lost control as soon as he felt Mello's length inside of him. Matt cried out in a voice mixed with pain and pleasure, and he was glad that the plane's turbulence covered most of the embarrassing noises he was making, although, admittedly, Mello wasn't faring much better.

After a few more moments of fast, harsh thrusts, Mello reached his climax simultaneously with Matt, and he collapsed on the bed beside his companion. It was a minute or two before either could speak, their bodies thoroughly spent.

"That was...fun...wasn't it, Matt?" Mello asked breathlessly, laughing lightly.

"Mm..yeah...we should do it again...soon" Matt said dully, vaguely registering the possibility that this was the last time they'd ever get the chance to do something so sexually impulsive.

Mello didn't say anything for a moment or two. He reached over, tossing Matt's jeans and shirt at him.

"Come on, Matt. We've got a murderer to catch."

* * *

**This was part of a smut off between my friend and I, Inuyasha4eva. If you get a chance, you should read hers too.**

**Ah, and, this is the first time I've written anything smut like, so please don't judge me too harshly. And, if at all possible..  
**

**Please leave a review! =]**


End file.
